narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenshumaru Chuuten
Tenshumaru Chuuten is an S-Rank missing-nin, possibly a former shinobi from Konohagakure. Background Tenshumaru never had any friends in his former village and was always alone, when he finally had a friend, he was killed during a mission causing Tenshumaru to be depressed for days, after recovering from his loss, he trained and became a very strong ninja and gained plenty of friends but before he could even join the Chunin exams he left his village when he mysteriously acquired the "Rinnegan" and is later seen walking together with Tenshu Meishou but as he grew stronger he left Tenshu in search for the Yoinokuchi*Go to Tenshu Meishou's page to see both their story together*. Months after searching, he found the Group and joined them making the Ninth rank. Training with Kakuzu When Tenshumaru was still training he met Kakuzu and Hidan, Hidan tries to kill Tenshumaru but is incapacitated in the process, Kakuzu decides to teach Tenshumaru the Earth grudge fear. The three of them went to Zetsu ordering him to make a life-like clone of Zetsu himself but disguised as an unknown shinobi that only Tenshu can control, after training Tenshu learns to control the clone and Kakuzu gives the clone a part of the Earth grudge fear, as he parts way with Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu he brings his newfound ally. Battle with Yurin After being recruited by "Sagasu" Tenshumaru heads to the hideout of the Yoinokuchi, before Sagasu left Tenshumaru he told Tenshu that if he saw a man with similar uniform leaving the hideout he should eliminate him. Tenshu agrees, when he reaches the hideout he sees a tall man leaving. The man is confronted by three other men with the same uniform but the two weaker ones were defeated with ease, the last one is blown away by a gigantic fire technique. As the tall man comes farther from the exit of the place Tenshumaru attacks mercilessly and easily injures the mans left arm with Asura path and the man falls to the ground. A smoke comes out of the body and explodes revealing it was a shadow clone with explosives, kunais and shurikens were thrown from everywhere and Tenshumaru uses the Almighty Push, the man falls from the tree's and uses the same Fire style he used one the third man and burns Tenshumaru's hands and is knocked out from the back, last he saw the man he was leaving into the forest. Possible Death His death will probably be at the hands of Ryuujin Entenka because his eyes foresaw a man with similar eyes will eliminate him, defeat the Yoinokuchi and save the World. Appearance Tenshumaru is a pale and skinny man, he has black hair and black sharp eyes. He wears the Yoinokuchi uniform. Reincarnation of the Sage form or True form Tenshumaru's hair color turns both black and white becomes longer and he becomes a lot muscular and his skins becomes a bit darker, his eyes turns all white and eventually the Rinnegan reveals itself. Personality Tenshumaru is a very silent man and rarely talks to his other members. When he met Tenshu Meishou he was a talkative man but as they grew to know each other better Meishou found out that Chuuten was a silent man shrouded with mystery, eventually Chuuten left without any farewell. Ability Tenshumaru can use the Fire Style which is very rare because most of the people who uses it was the Uchiha Clan. He is very good in Taijutsu but his physical strength and mental health makes it a lot harder for him to train and master the Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, He doesn't use Genjutsu but has the Rinnegan giving him god-like powers. He uses up most of his chakra and even at the cost of losing his Fire style chakra to gain his strength but his Rinnegan powers are intact as he fights in his final battle. Trivia *The name Tenshu means "God" and Chuuten means "Rising into the Heavens". *He has the same given name as his former master Tenshu Meishou. *He has the blood of Uchiha and also has the blood of the Senju, that is why he awakened the Rinnegan. Quotes * (To Tenshu Meishou) "You do not need to know who I am, but if you are willing to teach me how to use my Rinnegan, I will tell you my name." * (To Sagasu) "I will join the Yoinokuchi, provided I will gain power!" * (To Yurin Ibun) "W--What rank are you??"